five_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Randolph
Cole Bryant Randolph is the main character of the Five Kingdoms series. He is important in saving the Outskirts from destruction and develops extraordinary abilities throughout the books. He is recognized as the hero of the Outskirts and currently lives in Mesa, Arizona. Appearances in the Books Book 1: Sky Raiders Cole arrives via slave trade and attempts to free his friends but is caught resulting in him getting treated fairly worse than many of the other slaves, he is then sold to Skyport, which is were he meets Mira one of the High Shapers lost daughters, they are being pursued by 400 Soliders on there way to attack Carnag who is Mira Shaping Power Gone Wild which while escaping they meet a Grand Shaper Delcan who reveals she must defeat Carnag, as they trek to fight Carnag they are meet up with by Liam who helps them defeat Carnag, who was defeated by Cole useing his Shawl. Book 2: Rogue Knight Cole and his friends go to Elloweer and team up with Callista and Skye. They win a huge battle, but Cole loses his power to Morgassa, who was killed by Honor. Book 3: Crystal Keepers In the kingdom of Zeropolis, Cole and his friends are constantly on the run from Enforcers, City Patrol, and The Hunter, who turns out to be Cole's long lost brother. Cole delivers a message to Queen Harmony then attends a secret meeting of shape crafters led by Owandell. A mysterious figure appears at the Founding Stone named Nazeem. Cole gets caught and touches the Founding Stone, letting his mind move around while time is frozen. He meets Dandalus, who helps him train his power. Cole and his friends defeat Roxie, a female version of Aero (the most dangerous super computer in the five kingdoms) and get Princess Constance back. Book 4: Death Weavers Cole meets Nazeem at the Fallen Temple and discovers that he is Ramarro reincarnated. With help from a semblance version of Dandalus in the Founding Stone, he traps Ramarro in the Void, which is a room with a looping time. Nobody knows what has happened to Ramarro, or if he is still alive. Book 5: Time Jumpers Cole keeps practicing his newfound falsetto and teams up with Violet to get everyone to work in harmony. He goes back to the Void and destroys Ramerro with his power, and saves the day. They go back to Earth on the Pilgrim Path and slowly forget the Outskirts. Mira tries to tell him about his adventures. Relationships Friends Mira She has a very explosive voice; they become great friends throughout the series and is hinted in many scenes that they have an attraction to one another. Though later, in the epilogue, Cole describes her as an good sounding person but doesn’t remember her. Jace He started out sort of hostile towards Cole, probably because he was jealous of the time he was spending with Mira, he sometimes flirts with Mira, but would always help Cole out; met him in the Sky Raiders. Twitch He is a grinaldi from Elloweer that Cole met in the Sky Raiders. Dalton He is Cole's best friend from Mesa. He traveled with Cole throughout the series. Jenna She is an attractive girl who Cole saved and who Cole had a crush on. She is very nice. Family Includes his Mom, Dad, Sister, and Brother. Hunter He is Cole's older brother. He used to be an infamous Enforcer known as the Hunter but later switched to Cole’s side. When they first met Cole didn’t remember him, but later believed him. Chelsea Sister, who annoyed him at first. After much time in the outskirts, Cole even started to miss her.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Sky Raiders (organization) Members Category:Sky Raiders (book) Characters Category:Rogue Knight (book) Characters Category:Crystal Keepers (book) Characters Category:Death Weavers Characters Category:Time Jumpers Characters Category:Unseen Members